The present invention relates to a connecting fastener which links two members so that they can turn mutually and so that the two members can turn relative to one another.
Connecting fastener that can turn should be placed on the bent part of a part required so that two members can turn relative to one another such as an automobile trunk board which can be bent. However, setting in place a metal hinge on the turning part of an automobile trunk board runs contrary to the concept of making the automobile lighter. In addition, the many bolts and other tools used for attachment as well as the many steps required therefor make these connecting fasteners undesirable.
The prior art discloses a turning connecting fastener which is made of synthetic resin so that it forms an integral piece and is used to link a small box which can turn around a larger box and which links a printed circuit substrate so that it can turn. These turning connecting fasteners which are made of synthetic resin are ideal in that they are lightweight. However, these connecting fasteners are not strong enough to link two members and other types of automobile trunk boards and do not have the restitutive force required to automatically return automobile trunk boards and the like to their original state (non-turning state).
As a result, an object of the present invention is to provide a hinge-type connecting fastener which can be rendered lighter, which can return [the members] to the original [non-turning] state, which has fewer parts and fewer steps required for attachment.
In order to attain these objectives, the present invention provides a connecting fastener which links two members so that one member can turn relative to the other member and which is provided with (1) a first plate part which is fixed to one of the aforementioned members; (2) a second plate part which is fixed to the other member; and (3) a hinge part which is set in place between the aforementioned first and second plate parts and which supports both plate parts so that they can turn relative to one another. The first plate part, the second plate part and the hinge part are made of a synthetic resin so that they form an integral part and a spring is set in place so that both plate parts are energized in a non-turning state on either side of the hinge part. A synthetic resin is used to make the piece more lightweight, and the two members can be linked so that they turn merely by fixing the first plate part to one member and by fixing the second plate part to the other member so that it can be returned automatically to a non-turning state even if it is turned.
A spring coil is used for the spring in the aforementioned connecting fastener. One end of the coil spring is latched onto a first hooking part which is set in place on the first plate part and the other end of the coil spring is latched onto a second hooking part which extends from the second plate part to the first plate part while going past the hinge part. The aforementioned coil spring is maintained so that it is virtually parallel along the surface of the first plate part even when the second plate part turns relative to the first plate part. The second plate part should always be energized relative to the first plate part in a direction such that it does not turn.
The hinge part is also made up of (1) a first base which protrudes from the end part of the first plate part to the side of one member mentioned previously; (2) a second base which protrudes from the end part of the second plate part to the side of the other members; and (3) a light case between the first base and the second base; said hinge part should protrude from both plate parts to the side of the aforementioned member when the first plate part and the second plate part are in a non-turning state. In this case, a recessed part which accommodates the aforementioned protruding hinge part should be formed on the two members on the respective boundary parts of both members on which the hinge part is disposed.
The first plate part and the second plate part should be fixed respectively on one of the aforementioned members and on the other member using a rivet, bolt or other fixing means. Separate from these, a fixing part which is made up of (a) a shaft part which protrudes to the side of the first member and the second member and (b) a flange on the end of said shaft part is formed respectively on both the first and second plate parts. An attachment hole that is made up of (1) a large hole which can accommodate the aforementioned flange and (2) an adjoining small hole which can accommodate the aforementioned shaft part but which is too small for the flange to pass by is formed respectively on both members. The respective fixing part and shaft part are disposed in a small hole which accommodates the aforementioned attachment hole of the corresponding member and should be fixed on the member to which both plate parts respectively correspond.